Day 6: 11:00pm-12:00am
| code = 6AFF18 | author = Matt Michnovetz & Nicole Ranadive| director = Bryan Spicer}} President Palmer prepares to address the nation regarding the averted crisis even as he demands his Vice-President's resignation. Jack's troubles are not over, as the Chinese return into the picture to demand secret Russian Technology using Jack's only weakness. Chloe helps Jack, although it means betraying Morris and Buchanan. Although President Palmer authorizes Jack's risky exchange, he becomes incapacitated again. Daniels becomes President, and orders Jack's mission shut down by any means. Episode guide Previously on ''24'' * is informed of a successful launch. The Middle Eastern nation's ambassador contacts him in desperation for the nuclear strike to be aborted. He reveals that his country's government has just uncovered a connection between Abu Fayed and Mohmar Habib, one of their generals. Wayne suspects they already knew about Habib. *As Jack Bauer and Mike Doyle transport to CTU for interrogation, the vehicle is suddenly attacked by masked men, who take Abu Fayed. The masked men claim to have been sent by Mohmar Habib, but, in actuality, this is a setup by undercover agents in order to be led to the nuclear bombs. Abu Fayed suspects they are lying. * discovers Abu Fayed has murdered the undercover agents and escaped. Fayed hijacks a sanitation truck and drives to the warehouse where his people are keeping the suitcase nukes, unknowingly bringing Jack along, as he secretly hangs onto the bottom of the vehicle. At the warehouse, Jack single-handedly eliminates the terrorist cell, including even Fayed himself. Mike Doyle then arrives at the site and secures the nuclear weapons. *To his shock, Jack Bauer receives a call from , who he was told was dead, but is actually being held captive by Cheng Zhi. Cheng tells Jack he must call him back within ten minutes if he wishes for her to remain alive. Jack is treated by a paramedic at Fayed's warehouse. Mike Doyle comes over to report that the Marines are taking custody of the bombs and transporting them to a NEST facility under presidential orders. Doyle also compliments Jack's efforts and thanks him for his help. After the debrief, Jack heads down a nearby corridor and calls back Cheng Zhi, who is holding Audrey Raines. Jack offers himself for Audrey, but Cheng instead demands that Jack obtain a circuit board inside one of the bombs that would allow the Chinese government to gain information about the Russian military. Jack objects, but Cheng insists, saying he's not worried about starting a war, or whatever obstacles Jack may face. Jack speaks briefly to Audrey, and then Cheng tells him he has one hour. Jack objects, but Cheng has already hung up. Jack then surveys the scene, pondering his next move. Back in the White House bunker, Tom Lennox tells President Wayne Palmer he should seek medical attention, but the President refuses on the grounds that it will give the Vice President an opportunity. Lennox disagrees, and President Palmer asks Lennox about Vice President Daniels' sudden decision to withdraw. Lennox reluctantly tells the President that he has a recording of Daniels conspiring to commit perjury. Karen then comes in the room and informs the President that the bomb crisis has ended. The President then orders his staff to transfer back to the Oval Office and set up a press conference. Jack calls Chloe O'Brian, who is in a briefing, and tells her Audrey's still alive, and he asks Chloe to send the specs of the bombs. She objects, stating that the country's relationship with other countries would be endangered, but Jack replies that Audrey's life is at stake, and tells her to find a way. She hacks into Morris's system and sends it to Jack just before Morris comes back. Wayne arrives back in the Oval Office and takes a look at a picture of his late brother, former President David Palmer. He gets word that Vice President Noah Daniels is here to see him, and allows him to be sent in. He greets Daniels and lets him sit. He expresses his gratitude, but Daniels is unsure of what he means. Palmer says that attacking Abu Fayed's country with an armed nuclear weapon was wrong, but he appreciates the fact that he put that option on the table. He says that their relationship isn't always based on agreeing with everything. He then tells Daniels that he doesn't believe they can work together anymore. Daniels looks shocked. Palmer asks for his resignation. Daniels says that he doesn't have that right. Palmer says that doing so would be the best thing for the country. He believes that Daniels undermines him in every opportunity, and that he will continue to do so. Daniels refuses to give his resignation, then attempts to walk out. Palmer tells him not to, or he will have to go above his head with the recording that Tom Lennox has. Daniels asks if his idea of leadership involves resorting to blackmail. Palmer says that applying a bit of brute force is necessary. He gives Noah a few days to submit it, then shows Daniels the door, slamming it after he leaves. Morris is clearing a flight path for the N.E.S.T. teams with the bombs. Chloe gives him an estimate on the helicopter that will be transporting them. When he goes to enter that information into his system, he notices an oddity. Morris, using a logging file to protect himself, sees that someone access the new schematic of the suitcase nukes 10 minutes ago. Chloe looks worried. Morris goes to call security, but Chloe stops him. She comes clean, but before she can leave, Morris asks why. Chloe says she'll explain later, then walks away to another station. Morris follows her and asks for an explanation now. Chloe explains that Audrey is still alive and Cheng is holding her. Morris tells her that the Russians are going to be angry that Jack is about to deliver their technology to the Chinese. Chloe says that Jack won't let the situation get that far, based solely on his word. Morris is not satisfied, and reminds Chloe of his guilt over arming the nukes earlier. He says that he can't be involved in something that could start a war. Chloe tries to get him to back off, but he says now that she let him know, he is involved. He goes to tell Buchanan despite Chloe's objections. Chloe eventually goes to tell him instead. Bill is on the phone, talking about backup that is guarding the bombs. Chloe comes into his office. She tells him that there's something he needs to know. In the warehouse, Jack climbs down a pipe, and notices some soldiers guarding the bombs. He goes to them, and asks them to come with him. One of the Marine guards stop him. Jack introduces himself as the person who stopped the nukes. He tells them that he is under a Presidential Order to get the F.B. Sub-circuit board, and asks them to open the gate. When the guard refuses, Jack threatens to report him and his partner for countermanding the order. The sergeant then orders his partner to open the gate. Jack tells them to stand guard as he removes the board. Jack goes to do so, using the schematic from his phone. He takes the board out, when Doyle orders him to stand down. Jack points his gun at the agents. He tries to reason with them, but Doyle says to take him out. One of the marines knocks Jack in the head with his gun, subduing him. Doyle says to place Jack under arrest. He grabs the sub-circuit board. Jack is in handcuffs, sitting on the floor, with regained consciousness. Doyle calls Buchanan, who asks to speak with Jack. Bill tells him that he can't let Jack give them the circuit board. Jack says that he's not going to, but he's going to use it to let them let her go. Bill says that whatever his plan is, he can't authorize it. Jack says that they're her only chance of staying alive. Bill continues to say that he will try to save her another way, but Jack interrupts, saying that Cheng is going to make her disappear forever. Bill tells him to let Doyle bring him back to formulate a plan. Jack asks to make another phone call. Bill asks who he wants to talk to. Jack says to get President Palmer. Doyle is told to keep Jack in custody. The guards stand Jack up. In his office, President Palmer is watching a report on CNB, saying that Abu Fayed is dead, and that the President is unharmed. He gets word that Bill and Jack are on the line. Doyle lets Jack talk. Palmer congratulates Jack, but Jack tells him that he needs authorization to save Audrey. He explains the situation with the Chinese. Palmer tells Jack that the board holds Russian security codes, and offers to help Jack, but not this way. Jack says that he needs the Chinese believe that he is willing to give them the board. As soon as Audrey is free, he promises to destroy it. He asks Palmer to trust that he will succeed in doing so. Palmer says that the Russians may attack if he fails. He tells Jack that he needs specifics. Jack tells him that he will blow it up with C-4. Palmer then realizes that Jack is willing to sacrifice himself. Jack begs Palmer, telling him that Audrey was willing to give her life, and he must do the same. Palmer tells him that he can't authorize a suicide mission. Jack tells Palmer that the country was willing to sacrifice him earlier that morning, and Jack did not try to escape. He specifically tells Palmer, "you owe me." Palmer asks if this plan is the only way. Jack says yes. Palmer authorizes the mission, and Jack promises that he will not fail. Palmer says that he will need absolute confirmation that the board was destroyed. He wishes Jack good luck. Jack thanks him. Palmer then asks to speak with Bill. He holds his head in his hands. Bill tells Doyle that he has orders, and tells him to call back with details. Doyle remains in disbelief that the mission is authorized, and orders Jack over. He removes Jack's handcuffs. Jack asks what he said. Doyle says Jack has whatever he needs. Jack says that he wants Doyle to help with Audrey's exchange. Doyle agrees. Jack tells Doyle Cheng's relation to Jack and also that once Doyle says that Audrey is safe, Jack is going to destroy both the circuit board and Cheng Zhi. Jack says he'll be wherever he needs to. Chloe finally comes from Buchanan's office and goes to her station. Morris walks over and asks what happened. Chloe tells him that the President agreed. Morris is also in disbelief that the mission is authorized. Chloe says that Jack will destroy the component once Audrey is safe. Morris asks how. Chloe doesn't know, but says that Palmer trusts him. Morris tells Chloe that telling Buchanan was right, but Chloe retorts that Morris should've trusted her. Morris tells her that she broke into his system. Chloe defends herself, then walks away. Milo Pressman lets Nadia Yassir know that Doyle is on the line. Nadia picks up, and gets the tracking frequency from Doyle. Jack calls Cheng and asks where to go. Cheng tells him to get on the freeway, and wait for his instructions. He gives him 30 minutes before he kills Audrey. Doyle tells Jack that CTU has the signal. He also tells him that this mission is a big risk that they may never come back from. Jack asks Doyle what he would do if he was in his shoes. Doyle says that he wouldn't relate a relationship with his job. Jack defends, saying that it isn't about the relationship, but about how Audrey served the country. He tells Doyle to get in the truck, and does the same. Daniels allows his aide, Lisa Miller in, and tells her to close the door. He tells her about his resignation, and his agreement. He wanted to tell her personally. Lisa asks why he's going along, and Daniels tells her about the recording. Lisa takes fault, but Daniels says that she was just trying to help. She apologizes, but he says that they'll have more time to spend together. He signs the letter of resignation, intending to give it to him right after the press conference. He says that he is no longer the opposition. President Palmer is introduced to the crowd of reporters. He lets them sit. He tells them that the attacks have been stopped. As CTU watches, he commends the law enforcement and the armed services. Daniels walks into the audience as he says that the country didn't push itself to its own extremes. He asks for the prayers of the country for the lives that have been lost, and asks to start rebuilding. He then starts with questions. Ian asks how certain he is that the crisis is indeed over. Palmer tells him with full confidence that the attacks are certain to have been stopped. He calls another reporter, but mistakes her name for Andrea. Robin asks about the Muslim Americans being held in detention facilites. Palmer says that Homeland Security has already been directed to dismantle the facilities. He says that the detainees will be released after the crisis passes, but corrects himself to try to say that they'll release them immediately. He tries again, mistaking Robin's name another time, but stumbles along his words, repeating himself more than once. At CTU, everyone wonders what's wrong with the President. He starts stuttering uncontrollably, then falls out onto the ground. The press room clamors as a medical team is ordered to the room. Daniels, still watching, puts his letter of resignation back in his jacket pocket as the room clears out. Palmer is wheeled to a medical room as Daniels, in the West Wing, gets word from Dr. Welton that Palmer suffered a cerebral hemorrhage. Daniels says that he never should've been brought out of the coma. Karen Hayes says that Palmer would still support that decision. Daniels blames her for the stroke he just suffered, but Dr. Welton takes full responsibility. Tom Lennox asks for recovery prospects. Welton says not until he's been examined. But, he thinks that the damage is severe. Lisa confirms that Palmer will not be able to resume his duties as President. Daniels asks Dr. Welton to take care of President Palmer. Daniels tells Karen to authorize the 25th Amendment immediately. He tells Tom to authorize a statement that Palmer is incapacitated, and that he is President. He also needs the President's agenda. Lisa tells him about Jack's mission. Daniels asks for an explanation. Karen explains it, but Daniels refutes her explanation. Karen says that Jack will not let the technology fall into the hands of the Chinese. Tom explains that the hostage is Audrey Raines, daughter of James Heller. Daniels seems skeptical, but he can't authorize the mission. He orders for CTU to stop Jack immediately. Karen tries to reason, but Daniels wants to hear no more. Tom calls her to leaves. They both do. Karen, outside of the office, expresses her anger over reversing Palmer's decisions. Tom does admit their concern over letting Jack hand over the component. Tom also says that Daniels is President no matter what, then goes to the hospital. Karen calls Bill. Bill asks for an update on Palmer. Karen tells him how he is, and explains that Jack needs to come back to CTU with the component. Bill asks if Daniels understands Palmer's agreement. Karen says no, just to get Jack back to CTU immediately. Bill tells everyone that the White House has ordered Jack's operation shut down. He orders roadblocks and reinforcements. He also asks Chloe to stand down, stating that after earlier, he can't trust her. Chloe says that Jack isn't going to agree. Bill calls Doyle anyway while Jack readies his C4 charge. Bill instructs Doyle while trying his best to get Doyle to act as if nothing is wrong. He tells him about Daniels being President and the operation being shut down. Doyle remains covert and gives Bill his location. Bill gives him new instructions regarding backup to take Jack into custody. He also tells Doyle to disarm Jack. They end the call. Doyle tells Jack that their freeway is closed, and that they have to take a new route. Jack puts his bag in the back, and immediately pulls his gun on Doyle. He tells Doyle how he had to shoot his old partner who was his friend earlier on in the morning, and that he will not hesitate to do the same with him. He tells Doyle to pull over. Split screen: Doyle begins to pull over. Lisa brings Daniels more briefings. Buchanan overlooks CTU as they try to stop Jack's mission. Karen is in her office, concerned. Jack still has his gun on Doyle as they pull off the highway. He disarms Doyle and removes him from the car. Doyle tells him about Daniels being the new President. He orders Doyle to grab the fence, then gets back in as Doyle tells him not to go against the White House. Jack leaves in the car, leaving Doyle standing by the fence. '' Memorable quotes *'Mike Doyle': Jack. *'Jack Bauer': What? *'Mike Doyle': I just…I know you've been through hell, not just today, but the last couple of years. I just wanted to thank you for what you did today, cause it could have ended a hell of a lot worse. And, it would have if you weren't here. *'Jack Bauer': I appreciate that. *'President Wayne Palmer': Now that it's over, this crisis, it has been clear to me Noah, that I just don't think it's possible for us to work together anymore. *'Vice President Noah Daniels': Excuse me…. *'President Wayne Palmer': I'm asking for your resignation. *'Vice President Noah Daniels': How dare you? You don't have the right to ask for my resignation! *'Mike Doyle': Stand down Jack! *'Jack Bauer': I can't do that! *'Mike Doyle': I won't say it again! *'Jack Bauer': Agent Doyle, I'm following orders that exceed your security clearance! Put your weapon down or I will shoot you! *'Mike Doyle': (to the military police) Take him out now! *'President Wayne Palmer': You're asking me to sign off on a probable suicide mission, Jack! *'Jack Bauer': Mr. President…''you owe me''. *'Jack Bauer': (referring to Curtis) Earlier today I shot my own partner, a friend of mine, because he tried to stop me from doing what I have to do. Don't think for one second that I won't do that to you. Episode credits Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *DB Woodside as President Wayne Palmer *James Morrison as Bill Buchanan *Peter MacNicol as Tom Lennox *Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes *Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian *Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman *Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir Special guest stars *Powers Boothe as Vice President Noah Daniels *and Kim Raver as Audrey Raines Guest starring *Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi *Kari Matchett as Lisa Miller *Jim Holmes as Dr. Arthur Welton *William Bumiller as Agent Lowry *Matt McKenzie as Agent Hollister *and Ricky Schroder as Mike Doyle Co-starring * Lex Cassar as CTU Agent Ryan * Mary Chris Wall as Robin (as "Reporter #2") * Rueben Grundy as Ian (as "Reporter #1") * Mike Smith as Stunt Marine #3 Uncredited * Dian Van Patten as CTU worker * Pete Walsh as Jesse Collier Background information and notes * This is the last episode to feature series regular DB Woodside as President Wayne Palmer and the last episode to feature any member of the Palmer family. * The picture shown of David Palmer is Dennis Haysbert's promotional shot from Season 3. * This is the first episode of Season 6 not to have any deaths. * The act-in clock at 11:52:04 features only two split screens around it, the fewest since the one at 02:16:02 in Day 1: 2:00pm-3:00pm. * The final split screen ends with one of the screens expanding to fill the screen instead of a direct cut to another scene. This is the only time this has occurred since Day 3: 12:00pm-1:00pm. * If Wayne Palmer had lasted just a little longer, so that Noah Daniels could have resigned as Vice President first, there would have been an unprecedented situation with the President down and the Vice Presidency vacant, for the first time in history. See also *11:00pm-12:00am (disambiguation) 618 Day 618